Only My Touch
by crazycatt71
Summary: Jack is afraid, the Doctor helps sooth his fears


Jack regained concrescence with a start. He tried to open his eyes, only to find them stuck shut. He could feel something sticky and silky all over his skin. When he tried to raise a hand to his face, he realized he couldn't move his arms or any other part of his body. He couldn't hear anything, but didn't know if that was because there was nothing to hear or his hearing was blocked. He forced himself to calm his ragged breathing, fighting the panic that was boiling in his chest. The Doctor, his though, you were with the Doctor when this happened. He remembered a quiet, wooded area on a supposedly uninhabited planet. The Doctor and he were walking along, there was this whistle, then he woke up here. Where was the Doctor? his mind screamed, Had he left him again? He was alone, trapped! Jack began to try to twist and thrash against his bonds as the panic gripped his mind. Something grabbed him and he struggled harder.

"Easy, Jack," a familiar voice said, "Hold still so I can free you."

There was a high pitched whine, then hands moved across his face and he could see. Brown eyes, filled with concern filled his vision.

"Doc." he whispered.

"Hi, there." the Doctor said, giving him a quick kiss.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver and cut threw the webbing that encased Jack. Jack pushed through the opening he made and fell against him. Jack was shaking and whimpering, franticly brushing at the cobwebs that stuck to his face and hair. The Doctor grabbed his arms, holding them at his sides and stared into Jack's eyes, letting him could see the love and concern. Jack rested his forehead against the Doctor's and felt himself calming. The Doctor smiled and pointed at Jack's clothes, in a pile by the wall.

"As quietly as you can,get dressed and we'll get out of here."

Jack threw his clothes with the frenzy he usually used to take them off. When he was dressed, he finally looked around him. They were in a dimly lit cavern. The light source seemed to be large, rocks that gave off a green glow. Cobwebs hung everywhere. Jack shuddered when he saw the dozens of spaniel sized spiders that scurried along the webs. The Doctor leaned close, his lips almost touching Jack's ear.

"Move slowly and don't touch the webs." he whispered, his warm breath caressed Jack's ear, making him shiver.

Jack forced himself to control the panic that was threatening to take over again as he followed the Doctor. It seemed like it took eons to reach the cavern entrance. A hurried climb, up a short, steep tunnel and they were out in the open. A glowing, pink moon cast it's light on dark forrest. The Doctor put his finger against Jack's lips, warning him to stay quiet. They made their way back to the Tardis in silence. Jack slumped on a bench as the Doctor moved around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers. Only when he heard the familiar whine and wheeze of the Tardis, did Jack relax.

"Hungry?' the Doctor asked as he turned around to face Jack.

Jack shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack shook his head again.

The Doctor sighed. He didn't like seeing Jack upset, but knew he couldn't force Jack to do anything, he'd just have to wait and hope Jack either snapped out of it or let him help.

"Why don't you go take a shower, then try to get some sleep." he suggested.

Jack stood up and shuffled off without saying a word. The Doctor watched him go, concerned for his partner

Several hours later, the Doctor was jerked awake by something hitting his leg. It took him a moment to figure out where he was. He was sitting on the bed, next to Jack's sleeping form, back against the headboard, book in his lap, glasses hanging down his nose. He looked over as Jack whimpered and flung his arms out, twisting and tossing his body. As the Doctor reached for him. Jack screamed and sat strait up. The Doctor pulled him into his arms, holding him tight as Jack fought.

"Jack, wake up, it's me, " he soothed, "Wake up, your safe, I've got you."

Jack's eyes flew open and he stared at the Doctor like he wasn't sure what he was seeing. He pulled out of the Doctor's arms and clawed at his hair and face.

"Get them off me!" he screamed. "Please, get them off me!"

The Doctor grabbed his arms.

"Jack, there's nothing there."

"I can feel them, all over me, " he sobbed, "Pease, please, get them off me."

"Ok,ok, I'll get them." the Doctor told him, running his hands over Jack's arms.

"They're all over me." Jack cried, thrashing about.

The Doctor ran his fingers threw Jack's hair.

"I'll get them," he told Jack, "I'll get them all off you."

He gently ran his hands over Jack's face.

"They're all gone, Jack." he told him

"No," Jack cried, "they're on me, everywhere. Get Them Off! GET THEM OFF!" Jack's voice rose to a hysterical pitch.

"No, Baby, there are no more cobwebs." the Doctor said, running his hands over Jack's face. "I brushed them away."

"I can feel them." Jack whimpered

"No you can't." the Doctor told him. "You can feel my hands on your face." He traced Jack's cheek bone with his fingers, before outlining his lips, then cleft in his chin.

"You can feel me touching your jaw, your neck." He moved his hands along each body part as he spoke.

"On your shoulders." His hands slowly traced along Jack's shoulders, feeling how tense the muscles were. He ran his hands down each of Jack's arms, lightly caressing the bend of his elbows, each wrist, and the palms of his hands.

Jack took a deep, ragged breath. He wasn't shaking anymore, but his whole body was still ridged with fear.

"You can't feel any more cobwebs, Baby." he whispered, "only my touch on your skin." He moved his hands down Jack's chest, gently teasing his fingers along his ribs, then the taunt muscles of his stomach. "Feel only my touch." He whispered in Jack's ear as he wrapped his arms around Jack and ran his hands up his back, along each shoulder blade. "The only thing touching you is me."

Jack took another deep, ragged breath and wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist. He rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder, his face pressed into his neck. The Doctor lay back, gently pulling Jack with him. He continued to caress Jack, moving his hands slowly up and down his back and along his arms, murmuring soothing words until Jack's body relaxed and he drifted to sleep. The Doctor gently kissed the top of Jack's head.

"Sleep tight, Baby," he whispered, " I'll keep the monsters away."


End file.
